The present invention relates to a device for transporting objects along a guide rail, constructed as a rotating shaft of circular cross-section and which is in frictional engagement with roll bodies arranged in such a manner that the rotating movement of the shaft is translated in a longitudinal movement of the roll bodies along the shaft axis.
Such a device is already disclosed in the DT-PS No. 1,057,411. In this device turnable rings move along a shaft and in which the angle included between a plane of symmetry normal to the ring axis and the shaft axis determines the relationship between the number of revolutions of the shaft and the speed of movement of the rings along the shaft axis.
This known device is, however, only usable for relatively short shafts. In addition, the rings cannot be lifted from the shaft and special means are necessary to create the necessary contact pressure between the roll bodies and the shaft. Furthermore the contact pressures of the individual rings are located in different planes so that they produce onto the shaft often a detrimental bending moment. This known arrangement can also only be used for producing straight line movements.